


how else would you ask me to serve?

by kingsofneon



Series: be prepared to bleed [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Service Kink, Service Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Marco tries to shake his head, but before he can get even halfway through the movement Ace gently pinches his cheek. A whine slips free of his lips, and he leans into the ache, relishing Ace’s warm fingertips.“Cute,” Ace says, tauntingly, and pats Marco’s cheek. “Isn’t our little alpha such a sweetheart, Sabo?” he asks, and though his tone drips with adoration, his smirk is cruel.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: be prepared to bleed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054025
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	how else would you ask me to serve?

**Author's Note:**

> another ask from tumblr, doesnt fit in with bleed for it atm.  
> ill just chuck 'verse related stuff in here...main story isnt there yet lmao.

“You’ll have to clean that up, you know. It’s not my fault you’re making a mess.”

Sabo’s tone is languid. Conversational. It drips down Marco’s spine with a sort of lazy expectation, a gentle rebuke of manners. Except, unequivocally, it absolutely is his fucking fault that Marco’s leaking against the window, hands pressed flat and smearing smudges across the once-pristine glass. Marco whines, watching his breath mark a thin line of heat against the window, and Sabo wraps his hand a little tighter around Marco’s cock, still moving slow as he jerks Marco off.

Ace strolls around to within sight, boxers tented rather obviously, and Marco looks at him with pleading eyes, unable to coax his thick tongue to speak. Sabo’s kept him on the edge like this for almost an hour now, and eager terror has driven Marco to the brink so many times he’s exhausted. The last time someone had strolled through the building that faces his balcony, Sabo had barely whisked him away in time, and Marco’s heart is still pounding at that near brush with humiliation. At the way Sabo’s grip had tightened on his cock, his hand falling thankfully over Marco’s mouth so Marco didn’t draw attention to them with his whimpers.

“Can’t believe you didn’t let everyone see, Sab,” Ace says, leaning his back against the window and looking at Sabo, almost completely ignoring Marco. “He’s a big bad alpha. You don’t need to hide such a show off - I bet everyone’s seen his dick before.”

Marco tries to shake his head, but before he can get even halfway through the movement Ace gently pinches his cheek. A whine slips free of his lips, and he leans into the ache, relishing Ace’s warm fingertips.

“Cute,” Ace says, tauntingly, and pats Marco’s cheek. “Isn’t our little alpha such a sweetheart, Sabo?” he asks, and though his tone drips with adoration, his smirk is cruel.

“Fucking adorable,” Sabo says, but his dismissive words are matched with a harsh pull at Marco’s aching cock. He ruts forward, hips pressed hard against the unforgiving glass, and can hear Sabo’s soft snickers. “You know, I wonder if your other fucks knew how much you liked being humiliated. If they knew how easy it was to get you to roll over and beg for it.”

“Sabo,” Ace says warningly, and his hand is so gentle as it brushes Marco’s mouth that Marco can’t help but press reverent kisses to his fingertips. Ace grins at him smugly, pleased. “You know how hard it was for _us_ to bring him to heel,” his mouth twists, bitter and sharp, and Marco leans into Ace’s hand to press more kisses to his palm, an apologetic whine the only noise he lets out.

“You’re good at it,” he says, and Ace gives a tiny laugh.

“Better than you were, Mar. But I guess figuring out what you wanted was easier than figuring me out, huh?”

Sabo growls lowly behind him, and then Marco cries out as Sabo gives a particularly hard twist, grinding him against the glass with little hope of reprieve. His cock is throbbing, and Sabo’s hand is so warm, so perfect, and he’s finally letting Marco fuck forward into his tight grip-

Cum decorates the window, and Marco’s legs shake, his head dizzy with the sudden cocktail of relief and pure pleasure.

But Sabo doesn’t let go. His grip is still punishingly tight, and Marco gasps as Sabo runs his hand over Marco’s oversensitised skin. He whimpers, and Ace’s attention snaps from him to Sabo.

“Are you being mean to him?” he asks, eyebrow arched, and Sabo scoffs.

“No more than normal.”

“ _Sabo-”_ Marco whines, his cock throbbing as he’s coaxed back to half-hardness, tears springing to his eyes at how quickly he’d been urged to fall, and Ace’s lip twitches with amusement.

“He is pretty like this,” Ace murmurs, his hand sliding down his abdomen to rub at his dick, and Marco bites his lip, eyes on Ace’s hand. “How about you beg, Marco, and then we’ll see how else you can be of service, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are the oxygen i breathe and the reason im happy in the mornings pls leave some


End file.
